Social networks can permit users to post information about themselves and communicate with other people, such as their friends, family, and co-workers. Some social networks permit users to specify friendships with other users. Additionally, social network users may write descriptions of their interests, compose stories, describe their lives, etc. Some user may generate a great amount of content, while other users may generate very little.